livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kassur (Thorkelin)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Rogue (favored) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Draconic Deity: Sapo First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) + 2 Racial CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 13 +1 (3 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Rogue 1) AC: 16 = + DEX (4) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +6 = (4) + Reactionary (2) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Will: +0 = (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 0 Spell Resistance: 0 Spell Failure: 0 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Rapier: Attack: +4 = (0) + Dex (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: -- Light Crossbow: Attack: +4 = (0) + Dex (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: -- Range: 80 ft. Ammunition: 10 bolts. Dagger: Attack: +4 = (0) + Dex (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range: 10 ft. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (+1 HP) Bonus Feat: 1 extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: additional skill rank at first level and 1 additional rank at each new level. Class Features Rogue Armor/Weapons: All simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword. Proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Sneak Attack: +1d6 damage when target denied Dex or when rogue flanks. Trapfinding: +1/2 level to Perception skill checks to locate traps and Disable Device skill checks. Can disarm magic traps. Feats Weapon Finesse (Human): Use Dex instead of Str on attack rolls with rapier & light weapons. Combat Expertise (1st lvl): -1 melee attack rolls & combat maneuver checks to gain +1 dodge bonus to AC Traits Dangerously Curious (Magic): +1 trait bonus on Use Magic Device. Reactionary (Combat): +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 10 = (8) + INT (1) + Human (1))*Level + FC (0) (Rogue 1) 0 = (0) + INT (0) + Human (1))*Level + FC (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 5 1 3 1 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 4 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 4 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 6 1 3 1 +1 (trait) Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 -- -- Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 -- -- Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit - lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Rapier 20 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Crossbow, Light 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (10) 1 gp 1 lb Pouch, Belt (10 lb max) 1 gp 0.5 lb Thieves Tools 30 gp 1 lb Flint and steel 1 gp - lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Inkpen 4 sp - lb Paper (sheet) 1 sp - lb Total Weight: 29.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 0 GP: 45 SP: 43 CP: 10 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5 ft 9 in Weight: 155 lb Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Appearance: If wasan´t for his beautifully crafted rapier, Kassur would look like a pretty regular person (and he likes it that way): brown eyes, brown hair, not very tall, thin, maybe too athletic. His clothes and armor are simple but well made. What draws a little more attention are his fashionable beard and his thoughtful smile, that give him an attractive appearance. Also, he carries a pendant with the holy symbol of Sapo, a family heirloom that once belonged to his mother. Demeanor: Not the talkative kind of person, sometimes to the point of being aloof. His ever-present smile makes him seem somewhat oblivious to his surroundings. However, he always has something to say when the occasion demands. He doesn't have many beliefs and even those few are not completely set in stone. Yet, he abhors evil and is always ready to help those in need. Background: Rassur was the son of the great wizards’ couple Büchner and Dora. He used to live with them in Roses D'Avorio, near the DiVetro Bridge. Despite all his parents’ efforts on trying to make their son a Wizard, Rassur never really liked spending hours and hours reading books in a library. On the contrary: he used to spend all day out in the streets playing with other kids and getting in trouble. Sometimes, he entered in his father's laboratory only to play with the most wonderful items: potions, wands, scrolls, spell components, etc. Although he never studied magic, he could often trigger some of his father's magic itens, much to his parents’ amusement. When Rassur was about 11 years old, his father became more and more reclusive, always devoting to his studies. He'd heard his parents talking that they had discovered something really important and dangerous and extra caution was needed. Things stayed that way for more than a year, but one day he returned home and found his house completely destroyed. He instinctively knew that the cause was magic. At the center of the ruined house there was a cauldron, some spell components and Büchner and Dora lying on the floor. He found a letter entitled to him, but unfortunately they couldn't complete it. The only thing written was "We're sorry... Follow you dreams, but you should know that...". After the incident, Rassur had lost pretty much everything, his parents and his home. Because of the explosion, there wasn’t much left of his house either. Moreover, he didn't know the few friends of his parents, and if there was any, they never showed up. Thus, he took the little money he could find at home and moved to Ranocchio, the low class district of Venza. Because of his good education, wits and cleverness he managed to survive and was having an almost decent life. As he grew older, he started to grow restless about his future and the tragic story of his parents. When he turned 19 years old, he sold his house, bought new equipments and decided to be an adventurer and explore the world. The cause of his parents death, however, remains unknown. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0 Treasure Received: 0 GP 0 Gems/Jewelry Items: Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec 8th, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (Dec 8th, 2011) (IronWolf) level 1 Category:Approved Characters